The Builder
by Safe runner
Summary: The builders were those who repaired and built everything in the days of the first primes. All have long been gone but 1 remained, witness to the destruction of Cybertron. Driven to madness, he set out to end the war on both sides, by destroying planets
1. The Landing

Transformers

Title: The Builder

Summary: The builders were those who repaired and built everything in the days of the first primes. All have long been gone but 1 remained to witness the destruction of cybertron. Driven to madness, he set out to end the war on both sides, by destroying planets under seige... killing Autobot, Decepticon, and innocents alike. He has chosen his newest target... is it Earth?

Rating: T for some-next to little suicidal and alcohol themes.

Disclaimers: I do not own the transformers. I do not own the locations named, nor have I actually been to the state of Wyoming so I appologize to those locals if the landscape, cities, or towns are not quite the way they actually are, in description or directional wise if depicted. I've been doing research but it is no substitute for actually being there.

There will be made up characters as it would be unwise to use real military officers.

The human race does not know the exhistance of the Transformers, it is still a top military secret.

* * *

><p>In the days of the first Primes, there were the Builders. Five. They had built and rebuilt, bots and buildings, structures and beings. The inner workings of Cybertron was their doing though it was the cube the breathed life into the planet. The limitless supply of Energon was doing more than each of the builders could ever hope for or imagine and each collected a piece of the awesome power, a small peice of the cube, for the purpose of speading life to other planets. Four of the Builders left Cybertron in the hands of the next generations, to travel the stars to use the power the gained from the cube. There are no records of their presence since then in known sectors of space, and records of their existence was lost to the ravages of time. One builder remained on Cybertron to watch over the rising civilization, the developing species to which he was a grandfather. He had made a pact with his brothers that he would not interfere with what had resulted lest his honor be forfeit.<p>

As a result he watched the rise of a powerful race, capable of science, arts, and greatness unknown before; however, soon enough he was also forced to to watch wars, the resulting stagnation of a failing government system, and then an unforseeable horror of fighting among themselves. The builder watched in shock from afar as the generations of robotic organisms turned against each other. This war did not cease like the others, no, it went on with no end. What broke his already nearly tattered mind in two was the loss of the cube. The image of it being ejected out into space forever imprinted in his optics. As the factions began to leave the dying planet, the insane Builder sought them out to the new battlefeilds they've chosen on new planets... or even planetoids the bots took refuge on without the explosions of war on their rears, he followed and destroyed with no remorse.

Using the gift from the cube, the piece fashioned into a long staff that was his height which by the late generations of Cybertronian standards was abnormal, taller in height than even the one the high council newly named Prime. He used it as a weapon, to destroy life rather than to create it; but... it always came with a sacrifical price...

* * *

><p>Backwater planetary system, far away from Cybertron<p>

Earth

19:00 hours pst.

A large asteroid-like object entered the atmosphere of the blue-green planet, the third planet from the sun in the solar system, the outer shell red and surrounded in heat as it fell through the layers that made up the sky of the planet. A thundering boom rang out in the night and a flaming mass lit up the dark sky, parting clouds heavy laden with moisture, leaving a trail of smoke behind it as it traveled a great distance before crashing into the earth. Grass and soil flew as the momentum carried the huge object at least a dozen kilometers before even slowing down. It ended up stopping at the base of a tree which quickly went up in flames as the object was still projecting a great amount of heat and flames licked the sides. No sooner had it come to rest, a whirring of mechanical gears stirred within and soon the object appeared to deform and change.

A tall mechanical figure soon rose from the hole in the dirt, its optics begin to scan the immediate area. Hurriedly it stepped from the crater using a long, ore covered, staff to lean on; its frame nearly skeletal in its sleek appearance save for a huge breast plate that wrapped around its core which had a circular etching in the center. Its hand touched the inlay and a flash of green surrounded the core and coursed through the large bipedal giant's circuitry. Now, it swiveled its head, surveying the area on a larger scale than it did before with more care and less rush, the near freezing chill in the air did not seem to bother it much while visable warm air huffed from the helmeted face vents.

Nearly a half a mile away to the west was what looked to be a an industrial area with rows of thin but strong rods of steel that interconnected and stretched for miles and miles without end, and the objects that rested on them used then as a track; from what it gleamed from the data streams this world called the Internet, the space is known as a 'rail yard'. Perfect. Researching and scanning the locomotives that sat idle, it nodded satisfied with the size to match his own. Suddenly there was a glow on the horizon that caught his attention, lights from motorized vehichles as he could hear the engines roaring now and his scanner told him there were several coming from further west originating from an area of habitation for the indigenous lifeforms of this planet, a town as it is called.

Breaking into a run parrallel to the tracks he started to change, using the scans of the locomotives his body twisted and conformed, armor taking shape and his frame gaining bulk. With a roar of a huge diesel engine the kind seen carrying freight cargo, the mechanical being took such shape in the form of a metalic silver locomotive, the wheels landing perfectly on the track with little buffeting as it smoothly drummed along the track away from the lights. With its own high powered lamp lighting the way, the engine moved at speeds not quite so normal for a train, but then the chance was highly unlikely this one was going to derail. A mechanical laughter and then a loud horn echoed through the night as snow softly began to fall.

* * *

><p>Washington, Pentagon<p>

JCS; NEST Command Division

19:00 hours, pst.

A young captain sat at his station in a facility filled with other captains, analysts, ranked officers, and technical equipment. His cheek leaning on a hairy knuckled fist as he drank his first cup of coffee to start his shift of staring at the computer monitor which was not the most interesting job in the world except his place of work was like no other place he would rather be, so there were no complaints.

Then the monitor let out a high pitched beep and the young man nearly spat out his coffee as he stood up, typing words into his monitor in response.

"Incoming messages from Norad, Sir!" The captain called out in a shaken tone to every 'Sir' in the vicinity.

A senior officer was there over his shoulder in less than a second, "What is it?"

"They've picked up an asteroid or an object like one coming from deep space at a high rate, headed straight towards the earth..." The captain paused as he listened into his ear phones as another message was coming in, "It entered the upper atmosphere already Sir!" he looked up to the colonel with a pale look.

"Calm down and breathe, Captain." he said to the captain as he moved over to satellite sensors and that department was already panicking as well.

"Its larger than anything we've seen before! And- And its got a Energon signature! " A woman analyst in thick glasses called out. "Its projected to land some where in the north west of the United States."

"Keep tabs on that thing! I want to know if it so much as twitches!" The colonel ordered and was already on the phone, "Lennox get your team ready we've got something coming in fast from space. Its got an Energon signature, but not confirmed if a friendly or not. I advise you to proceed with caution."

_"Roger that Colonel... Alright, we got an unidentified object with an Energon signal incoming, lets suit up! Sideswipe, Bumblebee, let the others know. We need Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide on this-"_

"It's projected to make landfall near Rock Springs, Wyoming, Sir!"

"In how much time Captain?" The colonel asked.

"Now! Sir! Its landed nearly half a mile from Green River, Wyoming!"

"Lennox, we're sending your team the coordinates now, move out in fifteen!" The colonel spoke in the microphone of his headset.

"S-Sir! Ive lost the Energon signal!" The thick glasses analyst was tapping her computer frantically, "Its just disappeared! I don't know what happened."

"What? !" _"What? !"_ A multitude of voices expressed disbelief.

* * *

><p>San Diego, California<p>

Diego Garcia, NEST Homebase.

19:00 hours local time

Outside one of the huge hangars enjoying the breeze after a hot day, Major Lennox sat back on a fold-out beach chair with shades over his eyes. Though they were near the beach, evident by the ever present ocean scent and the never failing to find sand in places when he hadnt touched the beach in months, this was as close to a relaxing time as Lennox would get while on base.

The revving of powerful engines and then the squeeling sound of tires reached his ears as more than a few yards away was the start line of a make shift race track as a sliver corvette raced against a yellow camaro with Epps standing at the end with his arms crossed against his chest, looking like he was getting tired of standing in the sun which thankfully just set and judging who wins. Lennox wringled his nose irritated at the noise the tires had made, he wasn't going to play spotter for this round as he closed his eyes under his glasses and let the roar of the engines vibrate his seat and nearly drift off to sleep.

"Major! Major Lennox! Turn your comm. on! Command's on the line!" a Brittish voice rose about the sound of the cars and lennox looked back to see the U.K officer Davies cupping both hands to to his mouth to make his shout carry farther. Epps and the two Autobots heard the shout, so the race had paused with another squeeling of tires.

Lennox jumped immediately up and turned his comm. line on via his earpiece. "This is Lennox."

_"Lennox, get your team ready. We've got something comming in fast from space, its got an Energon signature, but not confirmed if a friendly or not. I advise you to proceed with caution."_

"Roger that Colonel." Lennox spoke into the comm. quickly then waved to Epps to get over to him and naturally the two Autobots followed with interest. Lennox put his soldier face on, "Alright, we got an unidentified object with an Energon signal incomming, lets suit up!" he moved his arm in a way that told Epps to get his butt into high gear. Lennox turned his attention to the two Autobots present who were no longer in their alt forms, "Sideswipe, Bumblebee, let the others know. We need Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide on this..." Lennox pauses as he listens to the feed from his comm that was giving him information. By now the whole base was tuned in, including the Autobots.

_"S-Sir! I've lost the Energon signal!"_

_"What? !"_

"What? !" Human and bot voices replied in unison.

* * *

><p>End chapter 1<p>

Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.

By the way, the reason for the space in between the exclamation point and the question mark is that the uploader does not like the ! after the question mark. Thank you for your patience.

This story will be in constant revision, to correct later caught mistakes or things that should just be changed.


	2. The Drive

Chapter 2

I forgot to mention last chapter that this is my first Transformers fanfiction.  
>I needed a name for the brittish soldier from rotf, so I borrowed one. Hope its alright.<br>Sort of alternate universe of bay movie-verse with some inspiration from the book Transformers: Exodus.  
>I suggest rereading the first chapter too, some minor changes may have been made since you've last read it.<p>

Recap: An unidentified object with an Energon signature arrived on Earth, quickly disguising itself and its presence. NEST and the Autobots investigate.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

Franics E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming

The loud churning of turbine engines on military cargo planes filled the area as a C-5 Galaxy plane touched down on the makeshift gravel runway of F.E. Warren Airforce base. Not that loud noises were unusual but the arrival of two C-5 Galaxy cargo planes, and the circumstances that led to it, was very unusual. It was the only military base in Wyoming, the only location with secure military airspace to transport five autonomous robotic organisms and a team of two dozen specially trained soldiers. The complicated landing was unavoidable as the planes skid on the gravel; leaving all the passengers very uneasy, specially certain Autobots who disliked flying.

On the way to Wyoming, each member of the team contemplated why the Energon reading could have disappeared though the thought formost in their minds was that they might be picking up a dead robot rather than a live one. That is until intel from the site came in that there were no remains or signs of a Transformer apart from the huge crater in the ground. They still needed to investigate.

On the runway, Lennox greets a waiting General Lang with a handshake, ever since he started with the NEST team he had found that saluting wasted time, "General Lang, Sir."

"Major Lennox, I presume." The gruff, older, caucasian man hesitantly shook his hand, while in the background the planes where finishing in unloading their cargo. Out of one plane rolled a yellow-green Hummer fitted with sirens and a medical insignia, a tough looking black GMC Topkick, and a sleek silver colored corvette , while a yellow camaro tattooed with black racing stripes and a Peterbilt 379 blue big rig with a red flame decor drive down the ramp from the cargo hold of the other miliary plane.

Lennox turned as the General's eyes drifted towards the unusual vehicles, then slowly turning back to General Lang and in a low voice, "You have been cleared on the Top secret nature of this mission, correct?" He had to ask.

Startled, the General looked back to Lennox and nodded, "Of course, yes, only the top ranking officers here and I know of the secret. The site in question has been secured, the locals and media have been told that there has been some solar radiation coming from the asteroid from passing close to the sun. We've managed to keep the locals from snooping around more than they've already done, but I have to warn you... that area walks a fine line of the crazy convention."

Lennox frowns in concern and leans in so his voice lowers in volume, "What do you mean, Sir?"

The General leaned in as well as his voice lowered out of range of nearby human ears, "I mean... they have an airstrip affectionately named, 'The Green River Intergalactic Spaceport'. I'm not kidding." General Lang's face was very serious as he articulated the name very clearly.

Will Lennox did not know how to respond to that and stared at him frozen, not from the cold, with a blank face until he said, "I see what you mean." and slowly leaned back. The General simply nodded.

"How far are we from the site, Sir?" Lennox managed to regain concentration at the situation at hand.

"Little over four hours. Major, I'll be sending you to Major Sanders, who knows the area well and is also part of the helicopter squadron based here. Do not worry, he's already been briefed on the situation."

"Good. Thank you Sir." Lennox nodded and ran back over to his garrison who were loading six each into 4 terrain vehicles, four wheeled combat vehicles outfitted with a gun on the roof, he got into the front seat of one next to Epps who had taken the drivers seat. As the moved out of the base and on to the interstate, the headlights in the night , a voice could be heard over the communications unit.

_"Major William Lennox, I hope you do not mind if you could answer a question..."_

It was the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, who as the largest of the party had taken up position at the rear of the line of vehicles, headlights flooding the back of Lennox's vehicle and the men that occupied it. Lennox wondered what could be on the mech's mind.

"Ask away."

_"Did my auditory processors hear correctly when the general mentioned there is an 'Intergalatic Spaceport' where we are going?"_

Lennox sighed as his hand went to his forehead, he looked to Epps as he knew everyone in the team was linked in the comm. and could hear the conversation. Epps shook his head, though his eyes were on the road he knew he was being stared at, "You're on your own man."

With no takers from anyone it fell to him to try and explain, "You understand there are some people that have a... fascination.. with aliens and space."

_"That does not explain why there is an Intergalatic Spaceport in the middle of the western United States."_ Ratchet asserted. "_When there are no indications of your species being capable of space travel beyond the fifth planet of this solar system."_

Another exasperated sigh from Lennox, he disliked questions that had to do with the reasonings of the various nutjobs they came across. "Sometimes people like that can... Ugh! It's just a name the locals like to use for an airstrip in the middle of nowhere! Maybe when all of this is over we can take a look."

_"I think that'd be neat."_ He heard Sideswipe with a sound of agreement from Bumblebee. Lennox looked to the starry sky, he was joking about the last part but as the comments came in from the other Autobots about going to see the Intergalatic Spaceport of Green River, he could not refuse them. Who knows, being outside base while not on a mission might do their circuits good.

The Major rubbed his hands together as he noticed the temperature dropping, it was certainly chillier than California. Looking to the sides of the road he could see by the light of the big rig in the rear white patches scattered among green grass. Snow... Lennox wondered if that might turn into a problem for these guys though they seem to be alright for now. After a few minutes he noted an absence of a voice in the mix.

"Ironhide, you okay up there? You're awefully quiet... no imput on the _Intergalatic Spaceport_?" he asked into the comm. trying to chide the Topkick, who was positioned up in the front of the line behind Bumblebee, into an answer.

There was a moment of silence before, _"All is well, Will, the road is clear of traffic for 73.6 miles."_ and the radio was silent.

"What's his problem?" Lennox muttered though not realizing his comm was still on so Sideswipe answered him.

_"He's been like that all day, since Optimus lectured him on pointing his cannons at humans."_

Lennox could not help but feel sorry for Ironhide, he himself would never want to be the brunt of one of Optimus' lectures as it made even those watching the reprimanding feel guilty. He didn't worry much, Ironhide will get over it.

It had been almost an hour into the drive, the snow was fairly gone and the grass on the shoulder was getting taller, when Lennox spotted, beyond Ratchet, Sideswipe deviate into the oncoming lane and speed up to pass the two army vehicles which were in front of him before and Ironhide. He revved his engine at Bumblebee.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Lennox cursed.

"Sounds like Sides' wants to finish that race," Epps commented.

"This isn't the time for that."

"C'mon, even I'm getting bored here, there's nothin' but darkness and the grass on the side of the road, let them have their fun."

"Thats when things go wrong..." Lennox muttered but did not say anything to stop the bots from their competition.

Bumblebee responded to Sideswipe in kind, engines roaring and eager to show who has the better performance. Within seconds the two had suddenly sped up, leaving the caravan of vehicles that were already doing 75 miles per hour behind.

"Someone keep tabs on them," Lennox said instinctively into his comm. mic. Even though they were advanced aliens, Lennox learned quickly that on Earth, they were becoming more and more relaxed and little by little letting their guard down like a soldier home from war. Of course according to them the war is not nearly over yet, but they agreed that this place was becoming more and more of a home to them. "Make sure they don't get into trouble." Like with local Highway Patrol.

When the rest of the line caught up with them, Sideswipe was still in the oncoming lane and Lennox could see the unmistakable glare of incoming headlights in that lane. "Sideswipe stop messing around!" he shouted into the comm.

Immediately Sideswipe swerved into the right lane, but making the Topkick behind him brake and swerve on to the grass shoulder to make room for the corvette just as a tractor trailer honked as it sped past. "This isn't the time to be messing around." Lennox huffed into the comm.

_"Sideswipe, focus."_ A short warning from Optimus.

_"Sorry, got a bit carried away... Ooh... and sorry Ironhide."_

_"You glitch, grass in my vents is better than you busting your hood, wrecking that truck, ultimately jeopardizing the whole mssion, and risking revealing our presence to the human population."_ It was obvious that was meant to be more of a scolding rather than a show of humility.

Sideswipe replied in Cybertronian that seemed like a sigh to Lennox as Ironhide moved back onto the road.

Lennox turned to Epps, "How far from the site are we?"

"3 hours and 57 minutes." Epps glanced at his watch.

The back of Lennox's head leaned back with a thud against the headrest of his seat.

The rest of the way the comm. lines remained silent as far as Lennox knew.

* * *

><p><em>Crack!<em> The shattering sound of glass was the only sound, apart from the howling of wild coyotes, in a large/medium sized scrap yard on the very outskirts of a small town, Jordan, in Wyoming, near the Utah state boarder. A human hiccup and burp coming from the two story house on the premises and there was a light in an open window on the first story. A hand reached out the window and threw another empty beer bottle outside which shattered on the ground, the peices littered where the sharded remains of dozens of glass bottles laid to rest. A popping sound and the hiss of air inside indicates the occupant has started on another bottle...

Almost a mile away from the junk yard, a sliver locomotive slows on the railroad track. He had been scanning the area for a suitable area of operations when he picked up something. It appeared to be a graveyard for the machines of Earth, vehicles stacked upon each other well above his height if he was standing in his main form, all sorts of machinery thrown into heaps and piles, a large building where the walls lined with other scraps, and a small two story dwelling with one resident made of organic flesh. This was turning out to be easier than originally thought, it was going to be simple to get the job done then end the suffering on this planet as well.

His engine slowed to a halt, pausing for a moment as the problem of this form reaching the junk graveyard was made apparent to him by the lack of tracks leading in that direction. Suddenly a surge of energy and a junction started to assemble from the from of the train connecting to the existing track and a new set of tracks, colored in silver, started to form. The locomotive shifted onto these tracks that seemed to appear, for every meter the train moved there would be two meters of track in front of it and behind the newly made tracks seemed to be absorbed back into the engine. This went on at 30 miles per hour until the train came to the fence of the scrap yard, the fence being at least 20 feet in height though the neglected stacks of scrap reach nearly twice that height.

Quickly the locomotive transformed, plates shifting and pistons hissing as the train reverted into its main form. This time he was not so sleek or skeletal looking. He had gained a lot of bulk thanks to the power of his staff which transforms with him when he goes into an alternate mode, his chest ornament did not look oversized for his body anymore. Leaning on said staff lightly as a walking stick, ever so slightly favoring his right leg, he lifts his left mechanical hand and a small cylinder rises from his wrist. From that tubing, a small beam of red light erupts aimed at the fence.

The iron meshed fence with barbed wire wrapped around the top stood no chance against the heat of the laser which with little effort toppled a 15 foot segment of it. The tube retracted into the mechanical giant's wrist as he walked through the opening, pistons hissing and a thump in the ground with every step, and progressed to the large scrap building where he easily prying open the feeble doors. He ducked as he went inside, shutting the doors behind him though the indentations of his touch remained in the metal.

Back at the house, the human occupant was slumped over the table, beer bottle in hand and out like a light; unaware of the tresspasser on the property.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

"My lord Megatron, there has been an impact from space. Soundwave's spies say it had an Energon signature."

"Find it, Starscream. Get to it before the Autobots... they must not gain anymore in numbers. Take some of Shockwave's combiners with you, I hear he has been making progress in perfecting the combination process... and if the Autobots interfere... bring their numbers down."

"Yes Megatron..." and the sounds of a sonic boom as a fighter jet takes off.

* * *

><p>Additional disclaimer: Jordan, Wyoming near Utah border does not exist. It is a made up town for the purposes of this story.<br>Military aircraft... also not my best subject, but I'm studying.

Tell me what you think. Tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve.

Thank you


	3. The footprints and the new guy

Chapter 3

Recap: The drive out to Green River seemed long for the humans and for some of the Autobots as well, while the visitor to earth finds his base of operations and the Decepticons are on the hunt for him too.

* * *

><p>02:13 hours local time<p>

It was getting colder and snow was lightly falling. Lennox was starting to shiver but held it in as all his men did; they were soldiers here, not civilians. They were all wearing the right amount of clothing for this region but the sunny California climate was deffinitely more in his comfort zone. He stood on the edge of the crater at the end of a long trail carved in the earth that left dirt and tree debris everywhere.

On the other side of the bowl, Optimus Prime in his full form knealt inspecting the large impression next to Ratchet who was also in full form while Ironhide stood over them watching the area. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were looking at the trail of debris and impact point.

"Those impressions stop a little ways next to the train yard..." An asian man came up right next to Lennox. Major Byron Sanders was not what Lennox expected at first, he had to admit. Sanders laughed that he gets that all the time as his last name gave many misconceptions; but when his mother remarried, she and Byron changed their last name.

"And disappear..." Sanders voice drifted again as he is caught staring at the mechanical forms in astonishment, again.

Lennox frowned, he was starting not to like the fact that he had to deal with people unfamiliar with the 'Bots. He snapped his fingers near the Major's ear, "Focus, Sanders, I know they're awesome to look at but you'll get used to them."

Though he had to admire the way the man dealt with seeing their main forms for the first time by holding his hand to his mouth and walking away then after 10 minutes walking back. "Where did the prints disappear?"

Sanders pointed in the westward direction, "About half a mile that way, right in the train yard."

Lennox cursed in his mind, he was putting two and two together and by now the Autobots were probably doing the same. "We need to get there, now."

"Area is already being secured, but being so close to the town its been harder to clear out..." Sanders immediately reported.

"So long as its clear, how far away from the town is it?"

"You don't understand, its right on the edge. I don't think your friends can go... Uh looking like that." Sanders pointed in the direction of Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus who were deeply observing the hole left behind.

"These marks..." Optimus muttered. "They are definitely from one of our kind..." he points to an indent in the impression and Ratchet nods coming to the same conclusion.

"If it were an Autobot, we would've recieved a message by now or even before impact." Ironhide spoke out what everyone had in their minds.

"Great... more 'Cons..." Epps muttered as he walked past to to the charred tree.

"Judging by the size and depth of this depression," Ratchet analyzed, the sensor on his arm making a quick scan of the print for his records. "It would be atleast 39 United States feet... and.." Ratchet moved to another impression in the ground next to the print, which had a thin cylindrical shape. "I am not sure what this is... an extra appendage? Not unheard of; however, its angle and lack of... any sort of useful form for that matter, is not very functional. In fact, if it were an arm or an extra leg part it would be hindering to say the least."

Lennox gave a shout, "Alright we're moving out! Following these _foot_ prints, we have to find this thing before it causes trouble. Davies, get the thermal imagers out cause we're gonna need 'em. Don't worry about here, NEST Command has a clean up crew on the way here in a half hour." The last part was mainly for the Autobots peace of mind, the current quarantine held up so far.

"Yes, Sir."

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus' commanded before he shifted into his alt mode. The rest of the Autobots did the same and Lennox watched Major Sanders reaction. The Major was very pale as watched the transformation, Lennox was afraid he might walk away again but to his supprise Sanders stayed. The NEST team members that were out quickly filed back into their vehicles, Sanders wth Lennox's team, and followed the Autobots who were already on the move along the grass plain on the path of the impressions.

It was not long before the train yard was reached, the Autobots were instructed not to transform for the time being until the area was deemed secure by the military units already in position. But with a population of over eleven thousand residents, it wasn't going to be simple to keep it quiet that the U.S Military was in town.

The Autobots had continued on to follow the impressions along the tracks, even though some of the alt-mode vehicles did not fair well on the off road terrain, with Lennox's and another military vehicle at the tail end. Lennox let the Autobots do their "thing" from this point on, certain people on his team holdng radar devices that produced thermal images of the surrounding objects. However, the locomotive engines that were in use but sat idle gave off an extreme amount of heat that nearly filled the screen with the colors red and orange, making images unreconizable and rendering the devices useless here.

Lennox was jerked forwards in his seat as Epps but the brakes on fast, "Wha-?"

"They just stopped. Im not sure why, but they're just sitting there." Epps explained as the vehicle's headlights revealed just that. The Autobots had stopped in a not so neat formation.

"Something must be up..."

_"The tracks stop here Major Lennox."_ Optimus said over the comm.

"Wow! They can communicate while they're like that? Thats really something..." Sanders stated in amazement as he held his hand to his ear piece. Epps rolled his eyes.

Through the Autobot formation, Lennox could see a train yard with lots of train cars and a locomotive blew its horn as it trudged along the rail that was nearest to the Autobots. Lennox had a slight sinking feeling in his stomach. "Damnit.."

"What?" Sanders looked over at Lennox with some alarm.

"If our visitor is just like them. It can transform into anything and I got this bad feeling it could be anywhere by now.."

_"He could have scanned one of these locomotives and assumed an alt-form.."_

"You mean a train?" Epps looked over at him too. "Shit."

"Its not as bad as you think," Sanders stated with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh really?" Epps turned his glare onto the man, daring the new guy to come up with a solution.

"There is only one rail line that goes through here. Either going towards the Utah state border or back to Cheyenne, which was the way we came." Sanders pointed out the directions.

"Great..." Lennox called in to Command for possible satellite pictures of the area, he needed to know more about this than he did right at that moment. Time was of the essence if they were to keep the alien under wraps and to keep it away from human contact.

* * *

><p>Short chapter<p>

Tell me what you think and tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve!

Thank you


End file.
